Siete Días
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles con o sin relación] Siete días entre Yokozawa y Kirishima. Una semana donde estos dos nos muestran un poquito más de su amor. ¡Triperfecta! /Posible OoC/ Rating T por las dudas/
1. Chapter 1

**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad "Retos Fanfiction"._

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera del personaje)

 **Notas:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con las correcciones. ¡Gracias, amiga! Te quiero, cariño :3

* * *

 **Siete Días.**

 **….**

 **Sábado: Cosplay.**

 **…**

Yokozawa gruñó por lo bajo y se masajeó el puente de la nariz para luego mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. Disgustado, frunció el ceño aun sin terminar de entender cómo había terminado disfrazado como el protagonista de un manga culinario solo para asistir al endemoniado _Cosplay Fest_ que la editorial había organizado para _mangakas_ y editores, que vamos, ¡Él era de ventas, no un maldito editor!

—¿Desea algo, _Chef_?—susurró sensualmente Zen en su oído.

El hombre de ojos azules miró con malhumor a su amante aunque, según el mayor de los dos, aquel sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas era algo precioso y delicioso.

—Que dejes de joder.—bufó y se separó Kirishima.

¿En qué momento el pervertido lo abrazó por la espalda?

Takafumi observó con cierto disimulo el disfraz del editor en jefe de _Japun_ e intentó no gruñir. Zen iba vestido como un pirata, con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su pecho, con la chaqueta roja sobre los hombros, un pantalón ceñido y unas botas parecidas al estilo militar; resumiendo el hombre de cabellos castaños mostraba más de lo que debería para el gusto del menor, al fin de cuentas, ¿Cuál era la maldita necesidad de exhibirse en un mar de hienas como lo eran las _mangakas_?

El editor sonrió con diversión y se acercó nuevamente a su pareja, lo abrazó por la cintura y con un dedo acarició el entrecejo fruncido del _chef_ para luego besarlo y conectar su mirada miel con la color cielo.

—Ya te dije que no hagas eso, te harás viejo más rápido.—dijo burlón.

El Oso Gruñón miró mal al otro.

—Cállate, ¿Por qué no mejor te apuras y te vas a la fiesta?—cuestionó cortante al cruzarse –como pudo– de brazos.

Kirishima arqueó una ceja y de haber podido se hubiese acercado más al jefe de Ventas.

—¿Celoso, Takafumi?~.—canturreó feliz.—No te preocupes solo me gustas tú.—afirmó con una sonrisa.—Además, tú también debes ir a la fiesta.—recordó triunfante.

Yokozaba rodó los ojos, maldijo internamente al sentir que su cara ardía más que antes pero esta vez no se alejó de su pareja y miró con cierta timidez al mayor pues ante la cercanía podía ver más de cerca lo bien que le quedaba a Zen el disfraz de pirata.

—No estoy obligado a ir, a diferencia de los editores.—replicó al hacer una mueca.

El castaño negó.—También estas obligado a ir aunque…—acarició una de las teñidas mejillas ajenas para luego quitarle de la cabeza aquel sombrero que cada _jefe de cocina_ tenía.—Podemos quedarnos.—ofreció con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Y de no ser porque su sentido de la responsabilidad era más fuerte, probablemente el _chef_ hubiese aceptado la propuesta del mayor porque, el dejar que las mujeres –y algunos hombres– vieran a su novio no era agradable aunque claro, que el editor en jefe de _Japun_ lo hubiese besado repentinamente había imposibilitado el que diera una respuesta decente y negativa.

—Zen…—susurró algo atontado.

El nombrado simplemente pensó que su Takafumi se veía adorable.

—Es una lastima que nadie pueda ver lo lindo que te ves.—sonrió.—En realidad no lo es, así soy el único.—añadió.

Bueno, por lo menos Hiyori no volvería de la casa de sus abuelos hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! He vuelto a aparecer por estos lares ¡Y por segunda vez con estos dos! Todo porque debo este reto hace como unos ¿seis meses? Bien, admito que se me olvidó pero yendo a lo importante, por los próximos días publicaré los capítulos que faltan pues la idea es uno por día, veamos si lo logro.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad "Retos Fanfiction"._

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera del personaje). Ubicado varios años en el futuro.

 **Notas:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con las correcciones. ¡Gracias, amiga! Te quiero, cariño :3

* * *

 **Siete Días**

 **….**

 **Domingo: Cambio de ropa.**

 **…**

Una _no tan pequeña_ Hiyori anudó la corbata de su papá y observó detenidamente cómo éste estaba vestido, controlando que todo estuviese en su lugar. Una vez estuvo segura que su castaño padre ya estaba listo, se dio media vuelta en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

Al fin de cuentas era un día sumamente importante.

Zen por su parte simplemente suspiró, se acomodó mejor la chaqueta de su traje y se cercioró que su corbata estuviese en su lugar mientras intentaba quitarse los nervios que lo recorrían. Una vez más calmado entró en la habitación que compartía con su pareja y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al menor de cabellos azules abotonándose la corbata mientras murmuraba por lo bajo, sus manos temblaban.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó repentinamente al sentarse en la cama descuidadamente, y mirar con atención a su novio.

El jefe de Ventas se sorprendió y momentáneamente dejó de batallar con los botones traicioneros de su camisa para apreciar a Kirishima. Diariamente, el hombre de ojos miel solía vestirse de una forma elegante pero a la vez cómoda y libre, por decirlo de alguna forma, así que, las veces que el editor en jefe de _Janpu_ usaba trajes quedaban limitadas a actos muy importantes donde no le quedaba de otra que vestir como un empresario, prácticamente.

Cosa que Yokozawa agradecía cada día, al fin de cuentas, ¿Cómo sobreviviría si tuviera que ver a Kirishima Zen todos los días enfundado en aquellos trajes que se le veían tan bien?

—¿Tú no lo estás?—dijo al desviar la mirada.

El castaño asintió y sin perder su sonrisa apacible se puso de pie, acortó la distancia entre su prometido y él, y besó una de las coloradas mejillas.

—Tanto que Hiyo tuvo que ayudarme a anudar mi corbata.—susurró en el oído ajeno.—Ahora, apúrate, que no es bueno llegar tarde a nuestra propia boda~.—canturreó con cierta diversión.

Por su parte, una vez volvió a quedarse solo en la habitación, Takafumi terminó de arreglarse al tiempo que sentía sus piernas temblar. Gracias al cielo sólo se casaría una vez y pocas veces veía a Zen con traje.

—Estos cambios de ropa que se hace, me afectan.—murmuró para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisita.

* * *

 ** _¡Hey! Pues bien, ayer escribí a tiempo pero no me dio tiempo para publicar y mi internet es una cosa endemoniada, así que hoy intentaré publicar el del día._**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad "Retos Fanfiction"._

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera del personaje).

 **Notas:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con las correcciones. ¡Gracias, amiga! Te quiero, cariño :3

* * *

 **Siete Días.**

 **….**

 **Cucharita.**

 **…**

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—preguntó Yokozawa en cuanto sintió como Zen se metía en la cama y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

El castaño hombre sonrió, se acomodó mejor en su lugar y reafirmó su abrazo sobre el menor para luego besar con suavidad la nuca ajena, completamente encantado al sentir cómo su amante temblaba entre sus brazos.

—¿No es obvio?—cuestionó con el cansancio de una larga jornada de trabajo tiñendo su tono de voz.—Abrazarte.—suspiró al frotar la punta de su nariz entre los azules cabellos.

Takafumi se removió en su lugar pero no rompió el abrazo, agradeciendo mentalmente que Zen no pudiese ver su rostro el cual, por cierto, sentía arder. Con timidez, el dueño de las orbes azules colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del mayor y los acarició suavemente, encantado de poder volver a sentir la calidez de Kirishima envolverlo luego de que éste estuviese haciendo horas extras en la editorial gracias a un pequeño gran problema que surgió.

—Hoy llegaste temprano.—dijo al terminar de recostar su espalda contra el pecho contrario.

—Lo que quedaba para hoy no era mucho.—susurró Zen con los ojos cerrados.—Al fin terminamos.—dijo el editor de manga Shōnen.

E ignorando la vergüenza que sentía, el Oso Gruñón de Marukawa se dio vuelta en su lugar para corresponder el abrazo que recibía. Con cariño acarició los mechones castaños y besó la frente del otro.

—Bien, bien.—susurró.—Ahora cállate y duerme.—ordenó con suavidad.—Mañana podemos hablar todo lo que quieras.—añadió.

Kirishima sonrió, más dormido que despierto.

—Ves, y luego dices que no eres como una mamá.—murmuró.

Si Yokozawa no le riñó al mayor como siempre simplemente fue porque vio a éste dormido, y –siendo sincero– prefería admirar el rostro durmiente de Zen.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Pues bien, luego de un mal rato y estar sin poder escribir veré si logro publicar lo que falta entre hoy y mañana. Pero este, lo publico recién porque estaba en rebicion y luego me llego el desanimo._**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
